Si me tenías
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Este es un fanfic corto que se me ocurrió en un momento. Eiri ha engañado a Shuichi y, contra todo pronóstico, el cantante decide seguir a su lado. ¿Podrá aguantar tanta presión o finalmente se irá de su lado? Son dos partes, espero que les guste.


**Si me tenías (Parte I)**

Eran las siete de la noche en punto, la cantidad de latas de cerveza que había bebido era inmensa, su laptop estaba abierta y dentro de ella había una hoja de Word a medio escribir. El rubio tiró otra lata hacia el suelo después de levantarse entre risas e hipidos constantes. Su caminar intranquilo no se detenía, en un momento tropezó y cayó dolorosamente al suelo, apoyándose en uno de los sillones de la sala. Le daba vergüenza el tipo de persona que era, sentía repulsión de lo que veía reflejado en el espejo cada día al despertar. Los últimos días habían sido los peores de su vida. Estaba solo, con la oscuridad de su hogar y de su alma.

'_¿Qué no querías eso? Querías estar solo, para que nadie te lastimara'_ –escuchó.

Rió nuevamente, estaba tan ebrio que ahora hasta escuchaba voces de cualquier lado. Se levantó lentamente y se dejó caer en el sillón negro. Esta no era una vez de esas, en que echaba a su compañero porque le era incómodo, chillón, hiperactivo e insoportable.

Esta vez…Shindou Shuichi se había ido de casa, porque ya no lo soportaba más.

Sí, se había marchado, Eiri no lo había echado.

Cerró los ojos, meramente irritado y dolido. El comportamiento del menor había sido muy extraño durante las últimas semanas, pero él había optado por fingir el no haberse dado cuenta, pensaba simplemente que eran sus berrinches comunes de siempre, pero después de haber pasado una semana, se dio cuenta de que no era así. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba pendiente de si el pelirrosa salía con otro hombre o si estaba mintiéndole. Ya no habían besos, abrazos de llegada, mucho menos los saludos efusivos del cantante a la hora de llegar a casa y a la hora de salir, Shuichi ya no le pedía permiso para salir, simplemente le avisaba que demoraría y que no había necesidad de esperarlo o que se iba de viaje y no sabía en cuánto tiempo regresaría. Recordó aquella última vez en que lo vio salir, no lo sintió regresar horas después, y, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente ya no estaban sus cosas en la casa.

'_Yuki, voy a salir a la grabación. No me esperes despierto'_

'_Otra vez te vas, ya se te está haciendo costumbre'_

'_Tengo trabajo'_

'_Si sales muy tarde, llámame y te recojo'_

El pelirrosa lo miró seriamente.

'_No te preocupes por eso. Sakuma-san va a traerme apenas termine la reunión'_

El rubio no dijo nada, solo le dejó ir y lo único que vio de él por última vez, fue su bien contorneada espalda.

Y ahora se encontraba desplomado, como si fuera un vago, lamentándose solo, así como había querido estar.

'_Te has quedado solo'_

- Sí, estoy solo. Shuichi se fue. Tenía que irse tarde o temprano.

'_Él nunca va a volver. Te vas a quedar solo toda tu vida.'_

- Estaré solo toda mi vida.

'_Vas a morir solo'_

- Moriré solo…

Habló tanto consigo mismo y con su conciencia, que se quedó dormido, sin pensar en nada más. Tuvo pesadillas esa noche, varias, entre ellas una con Kitazawa, que se burlaba desvergonzadamente de su soledad y de su desgracia. Sí, tenía derecho a burlarse, estaba pagando por haberlo matado, ahora ya no le quedaba nada. Otros sueños, la mayoría de ellos, eran sobre Shuichi, sobre su abandono, sobre su desamor. Sí, después de tres largos años junto al pelirrosa, el complejo de adolescente enamorada, se había pegado a él. Se había convertido en un romántico de mierda.

Despertó con los mismos ánimos del día anterior y con una enorme resaca como consecuencia de la gran cantidad de cerveza que bebió. Se levantó algo fastidiado, estaban tocando la puerta una y otra vez insistentemente y sumándole a eso su resaca, solo contaba con instintos asesinos rondando por su cabeza. Se aseó un poco y fue hacia la entrada para carajear a quien se atrevía a hacer tal escándalo. Peinó como sea su cabello y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el mismísimo Ryuichi a quien él llamaba "el loco del conejo".

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó.

El peli verde, molesto como llegó, le propinó un duro golpe en la mejilla al escritor. Eiri cayó al suelo, con una pequeña cortada en su labio inferior. Se repuso rápidamente y, al intentar devolver el golpe, el cantante sostuvo su brazo, apretándolo cruelmente. Intentó no quejarse y logró soltarse de su agarre, mirándolo con ira.

- Eres un desvergonzado. ¿No sientes pena por Shu-chan? ¿Tanto te desagrada? Si no vas a hacerlo feliz, ya déjalo en paz. ¡Yo sí puedo hacerlo feliz!

- ¡El mocoso es mío! ¡Él me ama a mí! ¡Así que están de más tus amenazas!

- ¡Shuichi se desplomó ayer llegando a la grabación!

El escritor se sorprendió ante esta noticia. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía con fuerza, mas su rostro solo denotaba sorpresa.

- Le pedí a Hiroshi que trajera todas sus cosas de tu casa. No voy a permitir que Shu-chan vuelva contigo.

- ¿Dónde está? –dijo bajando la cabeza- ¿Dónde tienes a Shuichi?

- Está en el hospital Central de Tokio. Está anémico y enfermo de estrés.

- ¿Enfermo?

- Ni siquiera debí haberte avisado nada. Ya no te mereces nada de Shuichi. ¿Ni siquiera notaste que su ánimo había cambiado, que su piel rosada estaba pálida y ojerosa, que su apetito redujo violentamente? ¿Realmente eras su amante?

No se dio el tiempo de seguir escuchándolo aunque realmente las últimas palabras que oyó se quedaron en su mente. Así desarreglado como se había levantado, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al hospital. Por su lado, Ryuichi sonreía tristemente de pie frente a la puerta de entrada, aún abierta. Realmente no podía entender del todo al pelirrosa ni a su amor desmesurado por el rubio novelista.

'_Por favor, no lo llames. No quiero que él se angustie por mí, Sakuma-san'_

Eiri corría rápidamente por los pasillos hasta detenerse en la recepción, donde le indicaron el número de habitación en el que se encontraba Shuichi. Frente a una de las habitaciones, encontró reunidas a muchas personas, todas, conocidas de él. Caminó un poco más lento y trató de mantener la compostura frente a ellos, quienes, al verlo, pusieron un semblante de reproche, incluso el mismo Touma. Aún con todo el mar de miradas fijas en él, caminó pausadamente hacia la habitación, interponiéndose Hiro en su camino.

- Déjame pasar…-dijo el rubio.

- Shuichi me ha pedido que no te deje pasar –impuso.

- Necesito verlo, déjame entrar.

- Ya has hecho suficiente, Eiri –comentó Mika, mirándolo con molestia.

No entendía.

¿Por qué el rechazo de Shuichi?

- Eiri-san, ven conmigo, por favor –dijo su cuñado.

Seguchi se lo llevó a un lugar muy apartado de los demás. Eiri se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos. El otro rubio se puso delante de él y posó su mano tibia tranquilamente en la mejilla derecha del escritor. Eiri no apartó su mano, pero se quedó extrañado por el acto de su cuñado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con calma.

- ¿Hice qué?

¿Acaso había hecho algo?

- Engañaste a Shuichi-san, Eiri-san.

Mostró un semblante de extrañeza cuando escuchó aquello. Trató de hacer memoria pero ningún recuerdo venía a su mente.

Se irritó un poco tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras del otro rubio, hasta que un recuerdo fugaz se posó por su mente. Su mundo se oscureció.

Sí. Lo había engañado. Lo recordaba. Era un desgraciado.

- Me parece que lo recordaste…

- Me pasé de tragos…me molesté porque vi a ese retrasado abrazando a Shuichi.

- Ese día, él vino hasta mi oficina pidiéndome que lo enviara lejos de Japón, pero me rehusé. Estaba destrozado. Nunca imaginé que incluso él…pondría una expresión tan dura.

'_Nunca, nunca voy a perdonarlo. ¡Ya me cansé de intentarlo todo! Ya me cansé de ser un muro invisible. ¡Estoy harto de su mierda!'_

- No debiste. Él se resignó y decidió seguir a tu lado, pero parece que fue imposible para él. No pudo con todo y cayó enfermo por la presión.

- Soy una porquería, solo dilo…

- Si ves a Shuichi-san, ¿qué vas a decirle? ¿Piensas disculparte? ¿Vas a pedirle que regrese contigo?

Eiri se quedó en silencio y solo avanzó lejos de él hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde reposaba Shuichi, por más que sabía que Hiro lo detendría a toda costa. Llegó hasta ahí y miró al pelirrojo, quien, resignado, lo dejó pasar, no sin antes susurrarle algo "_Él nunca va a perdonarte_". Tembló un poco ante su comentario, pero igualmente entró en la habitación, viendo asustado a un pelirrosa, sumamente pálido, delgado y dependiendo de un suero y una intravenosa. El pequeño parecía despierto, pero apenas podía moverse. Se acercó un poco más, por algunos minutos, le asustó la idea de que el pelirrosa pudiera estar muriendo. Ladeó un poco su cabeza al estar pensando tonterías.

- Shuichi…

El menor no le contestó, solo lo evitó.

- ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que…

- Estoy bien, ahora puedes irte.

Se quedó en blanco. No le salían las palabras de la boca.

- Intenté todo…aún con tu indiferencia podría haberme quedado a tu lado, pero no pude soportar el hecho de que me engañaras, eso fue demasiado para mí.

- Lo siento…

Gran respuesta. ¿Habría posibilidades para que el cantante lo perdonara?

- Lo eras todo para mí. Podría haberlo dado todo, incluso mi vida… ¿Es que nunca te di lo que necesitabas? Cuando querías hacerlo, por más cansado que yo estaba, te dejaba tocarme, hacías conmigo todo según tu voluntad, nunca me preguntaste si me sentía bien, solo desahogabas conmigo tus frustraciones y yo te dejaba hacerlo porque te amaba, porque esperaba el día en que nuestra relación no solo fuera sexo, pero ya me cansé…

- Perdóname, lo siento…no sé qué más decir. Esa noche me pasé de copas, estaba molesto, porque te vi con él y esa mujer se me acercó en el bar…

- Cambiaste la realidad por la fantasía…

- Discúlpame, yo tengo toda la culpa, tienes derecho a odiarme.

- Por favor, vete. No quiero verte más.

Eiri se dio la media vuelta no sin antes mirar por última vez a Shuichi. En su camino hacia la salida nunca miró atrás. Desapareció de allí y Shuichi se descompuso completamente, lloró a mares, tanto que sintió que la vida se le iría en sollozos y en dolor. Hiro entró al escuchar su llanto y lo abrazó fuertemente, aunque eso no ayudara a apaciguar su ira y su infinito dolor.

Fuera de la habitación de Shuichi, Eiri se encontraba sentado con los ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa, no parecía responder a los llamados de sus hermanos, quienes en todo momento trataban de llamar su atención. Cubrió sus ojos y, por primera vez, infinitas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Semanas después, una nueva canción de BAD LUCK salió sonando en todas las emisoras de radio. Todo parecía normal, todo en la ciudad parecía ser lo mismo. Eiri seguía escribiendo novelas exitosas y Shuichi había crecido como cantante y compositor. El éxito de ambos, cada uno por su lado, era inminente, pero si alguien hablaba sobre ellos de manera conjunta, no había otro comentario más que el obvio… "La pareja de oro de Japón" se había disuelto.

La vida del escritor parecía ser la misma, pero no era así. Su vida eran las novelas, las cervezas, los cigarros y su hogar. Ya no hacía vida social –aunque tampoco es que antes tuviera mucha- y si iba a fiestas, era solamente por trabajo.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue a la sala a descansar un poco. Prendió la radio y, para su mala suerte, tuvo que escuchar algo que jamás hubiese querido escuchar.

La nueva canción de Shuichi, titulada…"Si me tenías"

Cada palabra de esa canción era como una estocada más a su corazón que, de por sí, ya estaba seco. La canción hablaba claramente de un hombre traicionado por la persona que amaba y de su dolor al tener que alejarse de él a pesar de su infinito amor. Era un claro mensaje de parte del cantante para él. Shuichi nunca lo perdonaría. Apagó la música y se dejó caer en el sillón, mareado y con un profundo dolor en el corazón. Quiso levantarse, pero el dolor en el corazón se hizo más y más intenso cada vez, que de un momento provocó que el oxígeno que respiraba se fuera acabando.

De pronto pensó que ese sería su final. Todo se oscureció.

"_Al menos me hubiera gustado decirle…cuánto lo amo."_

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
